My Final Heaven
by Nek29
Summary: Due to the wonderful reviews, I've extended it. Thoughts and memories form. TifaXCloud
1. Chapter 1

"I want you to stay…"  
That night was one of the most passionate nights I've ever had with him. The way he whispered my name against my ear. The way he made love to me. The taste of his flesh beneath my tongue. The sound of our breathless moans. Everything I'd ever had with him had been amazing, but that night was purely indescribable. The night we told each other we loved one another. When he asked if I had to go…I stayed. We slept, intertwined in each others arms, the heat of his perfect body lulling me into slumber.

And I woke up, to the beautiful pair of mischievous cerulean eyes I've grown to adore. And that tender caress of his strong hand brushing away the unruly stray hairs that created rivers of obsidian across my porcelain cheek. And that cocky smile that seemed ever present on his plush lips. I loved this man, God I loved him more than I could ever describe. I lied there, gazing over at his form, his nose inches from mine.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of my lips, forming tiny dimples against my cheeks. When he called me cute, I tried to hide my face against the plushness of the down pillow. He took my wrist gently, prying me away from my fluffy refuge and rolling me onto my back as he lied atop me. Diligent fingers swept away my silken tresses from my face as he marveled at the blush that set itself against the apples of my cheeks.  
"So there is a small girl beneath that tough exterior."  
My smile widened as the soft pink flushed into a rosy blush. He trapped my lower lip between his warm tiers, affectingly trailing the tip of his tongue along the sugary pink flesh of my lip. As he pulled away, my closed eyes unveiled to see the concern etched across his features. As he parted his lips to speak, I lifted a finger to hush him.  
"Not yet. Pretend we can stay like this, just a little longer…"  
The hand that held that single digit against his lips moved to brush over the heat of his cheek as he slowly tilted his head, his lips lightly puckering to place a tender kiss against my palm as the show of affection butterflied down to my wrist. He rested his weight against my frame as he began to nuzzle the crook of my neck, gaining a tiny giggle at the sensation. He murmured how good I smelled.  
"I smell like…love."  
"Love smells good."  
I agreed as I wrapped my arms securely around his muscular shoulders, my right hand lifting to brush lovingly through his flaxen hair, my head tilting to rest my lips against his forehead. That was the moment I could have lived forever in. That was the moment I could see such a beautiful future. That was the moment I knew, I would never love another soul, but his.


	2. Cloud's Perspective

I could call her amazing. But I don't believe that would do her justice. Perfect, maybe. But even that seemed meager. Her vivacity never ceased to keep me in awe. Life without her…it just wasn't anything I wanted to imagine.

A world without those glittering eyes and loving smile seemed dull and listless. She has a way of engulfing my soul in flames; a flickering heat of passion and devotion. I would die the clichéd thousand deaths just to ensure her life be filled with nothing but happy moments. I made a pact with my soul; I will protect her.

Every day that I wake up to the scent of her silken hair. The warmth of her flawless skin. The sensation of her taunt form pressed against mine. It feels like a dream. As if some angel of unrivaled perfection floated into my arms. The list is endless, of things I love about her. From her fiery nature, to the perfect curve of her button nose.

It still amazes me that every time she sees me, she grins. This cute dimpled smile. And I know from the way it widens, I'm smiling back. She asked me once, while she rested in my grasp, what I saw when I looked at her.

I see a strong, beautiful woman. Who's sweet, and thoughtful. Loyal, passionate, and incomparable. My support when I cant hold myself up. The reason I fight. The reason I win. I see perfection when I look at her.

The perfect woman. And she's mine.


	3. The Question

My curiosity only grew as I watched his nervous fidgeting. His hand must have lifted a million times to rub the back of his neck, his fingertips ruffling the back of his golden hair. I continually asked if something was the matter, but he only flashed me an anxious grin.

He looked amazing, despite his tense demeanor. A pair of deep navy blue slacks confined his legs; his upper body clad in a loose white button down dress shirt. It was simple, but made him look very handsome. The sleeves of the airy cotton fabric were rolled to his elbows, revealing the lightly tanned flesh of his muscular forearms.

I was growing more and more concerned as he cleared his throat, staring off into the dimming evening sky. My pearly white teeth entrapped the plush lower tier of my lips as he took hold of both my hands, lifting them to his lips. His eyes remained closed, my hand locked between his grasp as I stood before him

He had a tendency to bottle his emotions, both good and bad. Whatever was troubling him, it must be serious for even him to be taking so long to open up about it. I could feel my stomach begin to try to twist itself in knots. My eyes lowered with his body as he rested down against his knees finally opening his eyes to meet my gaze.

He placed another loving kiss against my fingertips before he smiled, whispering my name. I offered a half smile as one of his hand relinquished its hold on my own petite hands. He began to dig within the confines of his pocket, drawing out a closed fist. He asked me to close my eyes, and after a moment of hesitation, I complied.

I could feel the warmth of his palm spreading the fingers of my left hand before he slipped a cool object over my slender finger. Before I could open my eyes his voice floated to my awaiting ears.

"Marry me…"

My eyelids were slow to unveil my shocked stare, my lips parting in silence. I could feel the sting of tears that followed the tug of my incomparable grin that spread across my lips. Happiness? Oh no, happiness was not strong enough. Complete euphoria. The epitome of rapture. Exhilarated excitement; I could go on forever.

His awaiting gaze remained on my figure before I toppled him over in my enthusiasm. Yes. Yes! That was all I could say. We were getting married. I was going to marry the man of my dreams.


End file.
